It's a love story, baby just say yes
by JustDreamIfYouCan'tDoAnything
Summary: AU- Kurt wasn't in love with Blaine but Blaine was in love with Kurt, so when Blaine kissed Kurt, Kurt pushed him away and their friendship died. Kurt is lonely and loveless in Lima and he can't get Chandler off his mind, and Chandler is feeling the same way. Title from Taylor Swift's Love Story


Hello everyone! I am now writing one-shots based on Kurt & anyone, so please message/review with which person you want Kurt to be in a story with next! I hope you enjoy this story and don't forget to review! xx

AU- Kurt wasn't in love with Blaine but Blaine was in love with Kurt, so when Blaine kissed Kurt, Kurt pushed him away and their friendship died. Kurt is lonely and loveless in Lima and he can't get Chandler off his mind, and Chandler is feeling the same way.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters mentioned. (If you'd get them for me that would be much appreciated though. Especially Kurt/Chris Colfer.)

* * *

-Chandler-

It's been 5 days since I bumped into that gorgeous boy Kurt. I can't wait to get to know him better; I mean, we'll be in New York together and by the time we're in New York, I plan for us to be boyfriends. I mean, he gave me his number! This is going to be amazing, I can just feel it. His skin is white and flawless and his fashion sense is amazing, not to mention his music taste! I mean, Whitney Houston for his NYADA audition? Genius! I mean, there's no doubt that he'll get into NYADA and if NYU has any sense at all then I'll get in. I've been texting Kurt a lot, you could say, but he'll just feel flattered. He said that he didn't get compliments a lot and I just _had_ to change that. I mean, he's perfection; I never thought I'd find someone like me in Lima, but I have. I need to get to know him better. I know, I'll ask him out!

-Kurt-

That boy I met at Between the Sheets, Chandler, is amazing. He obviously has an eye for fashion as he loved my broach. I see this as a great opportunity to start making friends in New York. Secretly, I'm relieved that I'm not the only one from Lima to go to New York (aside from Rachel). It's such a big city and I can just hear it calling me. Our Nationals trip last year solidified that New York is for me. I sang on a Broadway stage, I had breakfast at Tiffany's; just imagine what I could do with years in New York!

My phone buzzed with a new text. It's probably Chandler, he's been texting me a lot. Some people would find it creepy, but I just find it sweet. I mean the last person to pay me that much attention was... Blaine. I cringed at that. Yes, Blaine was funny and charming and dapper as can be, he was such a good friend to me. But then he tried to kiss me and I swear to Gaga that it was like Karofsky all over again. Well, without the violence and hatred, but still; he forced himself on me!

The phone buzzed again. Something must be up, so I checked it. Wow. Well, that was a change of events: Kurt Hummel just got asked out. On a date. In Ohio. My insides were screaming with excitement as I felt this romance hit me- no one had ever expressed formal interest in me, or taken me on a date, or got me flowers or even complimented me! This was definitely my year.

-Chandler-

He said yes! Oh my McQueen, I'm so excited! I have to make this perfect. Like, 100% perfect. Perfect for the perfect guy. So, firstly: outfit. I went to my wardrobe and flicked through all my clothes to find something that screamed "I'm on a date with the perfect person and I'm practically in love with him and will go to New York with him". I finally found something (due to the 200+ outfits that my parents had bought me) and hung it up ready for later. Right, the next thing: a gift. A gift will always make a date go better (well, that's what the movies tell me) so I went to my local flower shop to buy a bouquet of roses. Not just any old roses: a mixture of red (for love and beauty), pink (for appreciation and happiness), yellow with red tips (for falling in love), orange (for desire) and lavender (for love at first sight). If someone gave them to me it would be the most romantic thing ever, so I thought that it would be perfect for Kurt. LOOK AT THE TIME! I HAVE TO START GETTING READY!

-Kurt-

Why do people go on dates if it's this much hassle? I have to find an outfit, take a shower, and do my hair and my moisturising routine! It's going to take ages! Luckily, I already had a date outfit ready from the time that I went to Breadstix with New Directions. Oh, I hope we're not going to Breadstix. It's practically the worst place ever; they don't even do good breadsticks! Time for me to get ready.

*1 ½ hours later*

-Chandler-

Okay, I'm ready. Time to go and get Kurt: literally and metaphorically.

-Kurt-

I'm finally ready. I hope this goes well. Please, let it go well.

*4 hours later*

-Kurt-

Wow. That was all so romantic- he bought me flowers (and the meanings were perfect, he must have looked them up), we didn't go to Breadstix! Instead, we drove to a field and he announced we were having a picnic. The food was amazing and healthy (with the guilty chocolate-covered strawberries at the end, of course. We fed them to each other, it was so romantic) and we just sat there and talked about our lives, our likes and dislikes, we discussed Vogue and all our favourite designers, it was incredible. And then it happened; we kissed.

I can't even believe it happened! It was slow and soft and sweet and _perfect_, just like my first kiss should've been. But I count this as my first kiss, because it was the first that mattered. Hopefully it was the first of many that mattered, because I couldn't bear to let Chandler get away. The rest of the night was spent talking and sharing soft kisses that would fit perfectly into any musical or romantic comedy. Sadly, the night had to end as I had an 11pm curfew, but it didn't end before I became Chandler's boyfriend. I had a boyfriend.

I knew it was too soon, but I was already sure that I was in love with him.

-Chandler-

I'm in love with him too.

* * *

So? What do you think? Please review and say which person you'd like to see with Kurt next! I love you all :3 xx


End file.
